Newsies In Love
by Taps Riffwalk
Summary: Newsie live in a performing school! not good at summeriesRR
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the Newsies, Disney does. I don't own my friends either!   
  
When Alyssa Carter returned from her bike ride she noticed the mail sitting on the kitchen counter. Rummaging through she spotted a letter addressed to her. Excited, she quickly opened it! After reading it she screamed,  
  
"Mom! I got in!" She saw a look of puzzlement and preceded, "Kristan and I auditioned for this scholarship back in April. Remember?"  
  
"Oh yes, now I do. Did she make it too?" her Mom asked  
  
"I don't know. Let me call her!" Alyssa ran into her messy room and called her best friend, Kristan Bloom. "Hey Kristan did you get your acceptance letter into the performing arts school?"  
  
"Ah! Yes! Can't wait to go!" her bubbly friend responded  
  
"Me too! Let's celebrate!  
  
* * *  
  
Jack Kelly and three other friends, Spot Conlon, Racetrack Higgins and Mush, sat in the lounge of Santa Fe's performing art school. Jack's parent's owned the building.  
  
"What do you suppose we do? We only have a few days left before school starts again." Race stated staring off into space thinking he will get to see his girl soon.  
  
"I don't know but aren't some more students coming tomorrow?" Mush asked he was sitting on the sofa next to Jack.  
  
"Yep, I think some new ones too." Jack responded and continued flipping through the channels "UGH! Nothings on!" With that Mr. Kelly popped his head in the doorway.  
  
"Boys I'd really appreciate if you help the new students around tomorrow."  
  
"Will do, sir" Spot who was playing Solitaire on the coffee table spoke this.   
  
"Thank you boys" and went to turn and but Jack called.  
  
"Wait Dad, how many new students did we pick this year?"  
  
"Well 10 graduated last year, so ten. Not granted they all come."  
  
* * *  
  
"I'm really glad we both got picked!" Alyssa told Kristan on the plane bound for their new life. "Cause I dont know if I would have accepted if you didn't."  
  
"Yes you would! Ya'd done the same thing as me!" Kristan retorted. Alyssa nodded and laughed.  
  
Soon the plane landed and the girls look for a sign the read SFPAS(Santa Fe Performing Arts School). They quickly spotted it and approached the tall lady with short brown hair.  
  
"Hello." she greeted them. "I am Mrs. Kelly and this is my husband." she pointed to the muscular man next her. "And you would be?"  
  
"Alyssa Carter and Kristan Bloom" Kristan stated running her fingers through her long red hair."  
  
"Pleasure to meet both of you. why dont we head back. The others will not be coming till late tonight." Kristan, Alyssa, and Mrs. Kelly headed to get the girls luggage while Mr. Kelly was going to bring the van to them.  
  
About 20 minutes later the girls found them selves in front a beautiful campus.   
  
"Leave your bags here. My son and his friends will help you with them." Mrs. Kelly told them as she got out to get the boys.  
  
* * *  
  
Jack, Spot, Mush and Race currently were in the pool when Mrs. K approached them and told about 2 new students waiting by the van. With moans and groans the boys got out of the pool and dried off some. Jack and Race put their shirts on only being courteous if it was girls. Spot and Mush didn't care. They looked good.  
  
They walked around the school to notice two beautiful girl's backs. The 4 boys quietly walked up to the girls.  
  
"Hi!" Jack greeted. The brown head let out a lil scream and turned around to face 4 drop dead gorgeous guys. Her face quickly went as red as her shirt. Mush, being sweet, went up to her luggage and took out of the van and told her follow. Once they were in the lobby he put them down.  
  
"My name's Mush." he extended his hand.   
  
"Alyssa." she responded looking deeply in his eyes. Mush went to the desk and found her name. And proceeded to her room.  
  
"You'd look really embarrassed back there so I thought I'd retrieve your suitcase." Mush started a convo as he placed her suitcase near a bed. If only he wasn't dating some one.  
  
"That was very sweet of you. Thank you." Alyssa softly stated still a lil nervous.  
  
* * *  
  
"So who's taking my stuff?!" Kristan asked still waiting by the van. Spot looked at Jack and Jack looked at Race. Finally Spot spoke up.  
  
"Get it yer self wit dat atitude" The boys turned and headed back to the dorm. Kristan, being a smart ass like normal, picked up her carry on and threw it at Spot's head. He stumbled forward and fell on his face.   
  
"Opps. Sorry." she stated not really caring.  
  
"What'd ya do dat for?" Spot asked toughly as he brushed himself off.  
  
"Cuz I felt like it. Now help me with my stuff!" Reluctantly the boys picked up her stuff and head inside. Revenge will come later.  
  
That's it for chap 1 R/R! hope ya liked it! 


	2. Chapter 2

Diclaimer: I still dont own Newsie though Les is livin with me now and Snitch is visiting. enjoy!   
  
ershey: Thanks for reviewin. we'll see bout Lys and Mush lol  
  
Kristan: Would you like to go swimming? shure!!! lol  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Would you like to go swimming?" Mush asked Alyssa. She was now un packing her clothes.  
  
"Right now?"   
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I guess but i need to change." she stated.  
  
"Go head." They stood there akwardly for a while.  
  
"Mush?" Lys started, "Are you going to leave?"  
  
"Wha? Oh yea. I'll be down da hall." When Mush left she should have locked the door but didnt. Race barged in on her and thankfully she was done dressing.  
  
"Scuse me." Race said his face beat red.  
  
"Its ok. But please knock next time." With that said and done Spot and Kristan entered the room screaming at each other.  
  
"Well if you would have picked up my bags in the first time i wouldnt have thrown it at you!"  
  
"Oh i'm Kristan and i broke a nail" Spot mimicked the pervious event.  
  
"IT WAS FAKE! Do you know how bad that hurts! Here lemme glue some on you and pull it and then we'll how you like it!" Mush heard the noise and ran to see what it was. He heard both sides of the story and told them to apoligize to each other.  
  
"I'm not 'polgizin to her." Spot said and turn his back.   
  
"Fine! I wont apolagize unless he does!" She stomped her foot and turned away from Spots back.  
  
"Well if it makes you feel any betta come to the pool with me and Lyssa" Mush suggested.  
  
"No thanks. I'm going to stay here and organize the room. Goodbye!"  
  
* * *  
  
"Marco!" Lys screamed.   
  
"Polo!" Jack, Mush, Spot and Race screamed back.  
  
"Polo!" screamed Kristan out her window.  
  
"Ey! Shut up your not playin!" Spot yelled back.  
  
"Polo!" she said again. (A/N Told ya she was a smart ass)  
  
"Stop it! You are going to confuse the lil girl more than she is." Spot retorted nearing the side of the pool.  
  
"Make me!"  
  
"I will" and he jumped out of the pool and raced to her room.  
  
"Who wants to that they are goin out within a month." Race asked being the natural gambler.  
  
"I bet they'll be goin in 2 weeks!" Lys stated.  
  
"5?"   
  
"5!" they sealed the deal with a shake.  
  
"Now if you dont mind i am goin to my room. Need to look good for my goil." Race stated and hopped out of the water.  
  
"We'll cya Jack! Me n Lyssa are goin to check on em." Mush told his friend.   
  
"Cya."  
  
* * *  
  
Kristan quickly ran to the door and locked it.  
  
"Open up this door ya hear or its comin down!" No response. On the third attempt of Spot breakin the door in Kristan opened it and stuck her foot out. Spot couldnt stop his momentum so he ended on the floor across the room.  
  
He didnt move for awhile and Kristan got really scared so she over and started poking him. She should have known he was acting after all he does go to A PERFORMING ARTS SCHOOL, but no and on the 4th poke he twisted her arm and stradled her to the ground.  
  
Seconds later Mush and Lys appeared at the door. No one spoke at first then Mush asked,  
  
"I thought you were fighting?"   
  
"We are!" Spot quickly answered.  
  
"Um ok if you say so!" Mush responded and shrugged it off.   
  
Just then four girls voices were traveling up the stairs. They stopped and peeked into Lys and Kristan's room.   
  
"Mush!" A long brown haired girl with green eyes exclaimed and ran to give him a big hug and kiss. Alyssa, who was standing near him, moved and sat on her bed. "How've ya been babe? Missed ya!" the girl spoke again. She now had her arm around his waist.  
  
"Well no that you found your boyfriend. I'm going to look for mine. Bye." A tall lanky girl with brown highlighted blonde and red hair said, turned and exited. The two others stood there for a moment then turned and left. One had long blonde hair and the other long brown curly hair.  
  
"Spot what on earth are you doing? and who are you?" Mush's 'girl' asked.  
  
"Um...nothing." embarressed that he still had Kristan pinned.  
  
"At least ya can help a lady up!" the voice from the floor called.  
  
"Who you?" Spot asked and looked down at Kristan who got up on her own.   
  
"AND, you still havent told me who you are!" It was that girl hanging on Mush. Alyssa just sat there holdin back tears. "Well" ok, this girl was getting on everybody's nerves, including Mush's  
  
"Why dont we take a walk Katie" he told his girlfriend. Was she this mean all the time? Or was he distracted by her beauty. Wait what beauty?  
  
"Sure!" she responded gleeful not realizing the cold in Mush's voice.  
  
ok how'd ya like that chap?! please R/R more will come soon! i promise! 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I dont own newsies! sadly, but Les is staying with me...sshhh dont tell Davey! He's with Gryffin  
  
ershey: Isnt it sad that a he has a g/f but dont worry *wink* (forshadowing GO ME!)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As the long blonde haired girl parted from the curly brown, a voice from behind called her name.  
  
"Gryffin!" She spun around to see her boyfriend, Kid-Blink.  
  
"Blink!" she screamed back and ran towards him! They hugged and kiss. "Did you just get here?"  
  
"Nah. Stayed the summer. Most of the guys did. Got no one to go to." This was true, most of the boys were very lucky to be here. "Do ya wanna do ne thing?" he asked taking her hand.  
  
"Well i did miss you." She need not say more. Blink to her to his room and locked it so Specs couldnt ruin it.  
  
* * *  
  
"I thought i'd find you here!" The 5'9 girl stated to race.  
  
"Amanda!" Race screamed out and ran to give a hug and a kiss. "How have you been?"  
  
"Um...alot of things happened."   
  
"Hun, whats wrong?" he asked very worried bout his girl. She wrote him once saying everything was fine cept her dad was in the hospital. He hoped nothing happened to him.  
  
* * *  
  
"So, you still havent told me who the girls are in that room!"  
  
"Katie, they are some new students." Mush said takin his out of hers.  
  
"I dont seem to like the red head. She seems like such a bitch to Spot. Are they going out? They's be perfect together. And the brown she's, what, eight? She might be an annoyance so i dont want you ever hanging-" Mush stopped his pace and screamed.  
  
"Dont ya dare judge people. We're ova!" and turned at walked back to Alyssa's dorm.  
  
* * *  
  
"Spot who was that?" meakly, Lys asked.   
  
"The bitch, Katie, Mush's goilfriend." he responded. She acknowledge his response then buried her head into the pillows. Spot feeling bead went over toward her but accidently stepped on Kristan's foot.  
  
"Ouch!" Kristan whined, "Watch were ya walkin!"   
  
"Whatever! Um...Alyssa...its ok. I'm soir mush 'ill get rid of her." Meanwhile Mush returned and heard every bit of the convo. He went over and starting stroking her hair. Soon after he gave her a hug.  
  
* * *  
  
"Blair!" Katie called to her best friend.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"The fuckin bastard broke up with me for a new lil bitch! Did ya know Spots goin out with the other! I think they need to go back to were they belong and leave our boys alone!" Katie rambled furiously. She needed time to sleep and think about her plans.  
  
* * *  
  
"Amanda did anything happen to your fatter?" Race asked.  
  
"Oh Race" and she buried her face in her hands.  
  
"Here, here. Sit down" and he placed her his bed. "Dere Dere. not to worry! Race is here! He's the king of Santa Fe aint he?" This made her laugh and thats what he wanted. She did manage to say that her dad passed on. Race just took her in his arms and kissed her. They stayed like that for while.  
  
* * *   
  
"Ow you stepped on my foot AGAIN!" roared Kristan she was currently sittin on her bed. talkin to Mush and Spot.  
  
"Shhh" Mush told her, Alyssa stirred. She had fallen asleep. After all it was 9pm...were had the time gone.  
  
"Mush i think we need to go" Spot suggested and started to walk across the room. Lys heard this and stated.  
  
"Mush please dont go." He shrugged and said.  
  
" Dont worry. I wont leave you."  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"Promise. Spot stay with me." Mush asked. Spot looked from him to Kristan and back to him and agreed.  
  
* * *   
  
The clock read 2 am when Spot sleepily opened his eyes. Looking around he remembered last night. The long talk with Kristan. And his dream. My was his dream explicit. It was of him and Kristan. Was he starting to like her?  
  
He looked over at Mush and Lys. Mush was now holding her body and was using his chest as a pillow. They looked cute. He turned and looked at Kristan, hair was tassled and so was the blankets. She was lying very close to the wall. And that pillow next to her looked mighty inviting. He walked over, layed down and was almost out.   
  
Kritan stirred in her sleep and rolled over, touching Spot's butt. She wasnt quit concscious so she wonder what the heck was in bed with he. She felt his but more than pinched it.  
  
Spot's eyes flew open and turned to Kristan fully awake.  
  
"What the fuck are you doing in my bed?!" she bellowed.  
  
The scream startled Mush and he turned over, with Lys still in his hands and she fell to the floor with a loud thud.   
  
"Whats going on?!" Mush asked now fully awake also.  
  
"She touched my ass!"  
  
"He was in my bed!" Then the 'couple' started to argue. What else is new.   
  
"WHAT"S GOING ON!" Alyssa screamed. Mush was takin back by this side of her. She had a big mouth after all. Before any one could answer her there was a knock on the door.  
  
i feel like leavin ya in suspense lol R/R and i'll love 4 ever ttys! 


End file.
